evchkwikiaorg_zh-20200216-history
討論:問誰未發聲
問誰未發聲 English Translation The English translation for 問誰未發聲 was listed as 並非對應歌曲. I think it's actually quite 對應. It's a very faithful translation - almost literal, and all the nuances of the words were there. It was translated word for word, occasionally rearranging the output order to preserve rhyme and rhythm. But it preserved everything including the poetry. The only possible contentions are: 自由在奏鳴 was translated as 'the music of freedom reign' instead of something more rigid like 'perform' or 'express'. But 'freedom reign' is an appropriate rendering in this case, given the use of the phrase in similar instances in world history. 還想等恩賜泡影 was translated as 'Pleading for the sanction that's mocking scheme?' - this was a connotation that was not implied in the original text. If there's a problem with this line it can be translated differently. (I suspect that the original might have intended to pun on the phrase '幻想', but no liberty was taken to insert that allusion.) 為這黑與白這非與是　真與偽來做證 became 'Let the truth and lies and the wrongs and 'R'ights and the black and white witness for our fight.' The capitalisation of the word 'Right' was deliberate for the pun. The pun in the words 'wrongs' (ie transgressions/wrongdoings) and 'rights'(as in legal Rights) were not implied in the original, but the puns do not have to be read as puns in the translation. 看著萬家燈火變了色 was rendered as 'Seeing in the twilight each light alights, to enlighten the dark of the night.' - This is a correct rendering of the nuance of the idiom '萬家燈火'. It did require that many words to convey the nuances, but it was faithful and with rhythm and rhyme. Apart from those possible disagreements, it seem that the translation was spot on and can be classed as 對應. Also, a lot of the NEWLINES/Enters and capitalisation were altered in the new formatting. I think those are important in the rhythm and logic of the translation. I think these concerns should be put to the community, and I hope the lines and capitalisation of the text will be restored, and the translation no longer called 並非對應. I think these requested changes would better express the accuracy of the translation on wikia, and more correctly indicate the authenticity of the translation. I would also like to hear any other suggestions or concerns :) Thank you. -- I place my original edit here, for the record: 'Has Any of Us Yet to Speak?' (誰還未發聲) Tune: 'Do You Hear the People Sing?' Original Lyrics: Unknown **Chorus Start Has any of us yet to speak, And know that only we can fend our land? When it's our birthright to have the zeal and the right to decide, Who would choose a hopeless voiceless stance? Could any of us have yet to wake, To hear the music of freedom reign? And once provoked, we cannot afford To defy the call of our conscience's chord. **Chorus End Why is our dream still a dream, Pleading for the sanction that's mocking scheme? Let the truth and lies and the wrongs and Rights And the black and white witness for our fight. For the future of the generation, We open our eyes prompt and bright! *Chorus None have the right to indifference, Seeing in the twilight each light alights, To enlighten the dark of the night. Search our hearts and toil our hands To strive to elect our own fate we're intent. We are all that we are, With our duty and liberty to self-determine our end. *Chorus Stoneroad（留言） 2014年6月23日 (一) 15:46 (UTC) :其實是「並非對應歌詞」。--湯米‧提思（留言） 2014年6月24日 (二) 12:49 (UTC)